The Hybrid
by Alucard354565
Summary: Abby had always known she was different than her packmates. When the Cullens and La Push pack come to the town where she lives, she finds out whom she was born to be and finding love in a wolf with a broken-heart. Leah x OC
1. The Cullens

**A/N: First Twilight fic! Tell me if I should continue! **

* * *

December 14th, 2012 wasn't a perfect day for our main character Abigail, nicknamed Abby, as her parents scolded her for nearly revealing her family and pack's secret. Where do they live? They live in a small town called Shadowfalls, Nevada and the reason behind this is that no one knows it exists. Not exactly as big as a big city but there are enough people are too many forests though. One forest, hidden from human eye with a magical barrier, was where the supernatural roam.

Abby sighs as her parents continue to argue. You could say she would be lucky that both her parents were two supernatural species but the downside was that even though they fell in love, they were both natural enemies. Abby walks up to her room, shuts the door loudly, and plops on her bed just as her phone rings.

"Hello?"

_"How's it go?" _

"Horrible as ever. Why are you calling, Dakota?"

_"Just making sure you are coming to school because if you are not, then I'll be lonely." _

"Is that you speaking or your brother?"

_"It's me. Don't worry, I think Ian's crush on you is over. He says he found his 'true woman', whatever that means." _

"I'm pretty sure it means he found a girlfriend or soulmate."

_"Wait, are you jealous, Ms. Visco?" _

"Of course I'm not! You know I don't swing that way."

_"You say you prefer women over men even though you are bisexual but you sound jealous." _

"Goodbye."

_"Fine, see you tomorrow at my house." _

Abby hangs up and slightly chuckles but it stops once she heard glass breaking downstairs. She shook her head, got up, opened her window, snuck out, jumps off of the roof, lands in the back of the house, and phases into a pitch black wolf with brown eyes. They normally would have been gold for a normal wolf but for Abby's kind they were the same as their human eyes. She wasn't a huge wolf but a small normal wolf.

The white snow of winter wasn't exactly great when hunting with a fur coat of black. Abby trudges off into the forest to hunt where she smells Dakota, the girl she talked to on the phone, and starts after her scent where she hears voices:

"Who're you?"

"We already told you. We're vampires from Forks called the Cullens."

"Why would you travel all the way here?"

"One of our own is sick and we don't know the cause of it. We came here in search of The Hybrid."

"The Hybrid is just a teenager. She has no clue of what she is capable of."

Abby's ears pop up at this while slightly wondering who they were talking about. Her mother was there as well as Dakota and Dakota's mother and this confused her. How could her mother have gotten there so fast? A stick snaps to Abby's left which makes her jump and look over to where it was and sees a greyish-white wolf towering over her whilst snarling.

Abby gulps and slowly moving back but not staring into the larger wolf's eyes. That is until Abby is cornered against a rock and the wolf. When their eyes meet...well, you can probably guess what happened. The larger wolf whimpered and ran off which left Abby to tilt her head in confusion as to what scared it off and as to why she wanted to follow it.

"Abby?" Abby turns to her left again and saw Dakota. Abby phases back and says "Hi" "What're you doing here?" "Uh...hunting?" "You sure?" "Yeah" Abby replies and they then laugh.

Who was that large wolf?

This was the question that remained in Abby's head as she walks home with her mother and goes to bed after doing her nightly routine.

**Abby's pack will be revealed in the next chapter if we can hit 2 or more reviews by tomorrow. If not and one of the reviews says I should continue this, then I will update. So, review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Hybrid

**A/N: ^.^ We got to reviews. Now, I'm setting for 5 or more.**

* * *

Abby awoke the next day; her alarm blaring in her ears. She growls and turns it off. She pushes the covers off and sits up. She couldn't get that wolf out of her mind. Abby sighs and gets up to get dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt that fit on her body perfectly, socks (of course), a hoodie, and did her morning routine of breakfast and then brush teeth.

She sat at her front porch putting on her white vans, grabs her bag, puts it on, and yells back to her parents "I'm going to Dakota's!" "Alright, make sure to go to school and be back by 3:00!" "Okay!" She yells back rolling her eyes. Abby walks a few miles before spotting her friend's house in the midst of many trees.

Abby waits by the gate as Dakota uses her vampiric speed to meet her "You beat me." "Maybe because I'm not drinking out of like 5 blood bags each and every morning before school?" "You have a point and it's 2 blood bags not 5. I'd be blood drunk." Abby chuckles at her friend as she imagined what that would be like. "So, who was that huge wolf that I saw you with last night?" "How am I supposed to know? The wolf just looked at me after growling, whimpered, and then left."

"Strange"

"Yeah, no kidding."

Abby spots her pack which consisted of 4 people, including herself so 5, and she walks to them but they tense when they see Dakota. "How can you stand to be with vampires?" "Oh, jeez, I don't know. Maybe because my mom is one, duh! Don't assume I hate vampires just because I have wolves and them are natural enemies, Jack." Abby replies to the lowest of the pack. The pack's order went: Abby, her sister Alex, Randy (guy), Dan, and then Jack.

Dakota chuckles and puts her hand on Abby's shoulder which made the others growl "Don't worry, even if I was told to kill Abby, nothing would happen." "See? She ain't a problem." "But-!" "No buts. She's my best friend and nothing's gonna change that." Abby says, using her leadership skills to make them agree with her decision because nothing would change her mind.

They began to walk to Shadow Falls High.

Behind them, in the forest, they were being watched by the La Push pack.

Abby felt the presence of them but just thought it was her father's pack. Abby and Alex began to converse about the new kids that the principal told them about once they got to school. Their principal, Mr. Myers, introduced the 6 people to the other 6. Their names were Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Seth Clearwater, and then there was Leah Clearwater who stared at Abby, finally recognizing her as the small black wolf.

And her imprint.

But not only did she imprint, Seth imprinted on Alex, Abby's sister, right then and there. "I want the 6 of you to show these 6 around before school starts. And no joking around with them, Mr. Frohock." He says specifically to Dan who looks down but that makes Jack chuckle and Abby smile noticing that her pack did not mind Dakota being with them anymore.

Abby was drawn to Leah as she was drawn to the wolf that she met. Her wolf told her that there was something important about the woman but Abby doesn't really listen to her wolf. Abby sighs as Mr. Myers walks away. Randy says "Well, let's get started."

* * *

Randy shows the 6 around meanwhile Abby stays in the back, not really wanting to be in their conversation and that's when Leah stays back a little and asks Abby "So, you're Abby?" "Yeah, Leah, right?" Leah nods taking Abby's extended hand and their touch made shivers go up and down their spines. Abby pulls away as she hears her father's howl calling for her.

"Well, see you later." "Wait, why're you leaving?" "Uh...family business." Abby says running to Dakota, whispers in her ear, runs out of the school, to her house, puts her bag down at the front door, and phases into her wolf form. She breathed heavily as she made her way to the Council or as they prefer to be called: Wilds.

Abby stalks into the large wolf den where her father's pack, uncle's pack, aunt's pack, and the Council sat around a fire in their wolf form. Voices invaded her mind as she ranged closer to them but stayed at a certain spot.

_**"They need to be killed!"**_

_**"No! We can make them leave!"**_

_**"SILENCE! These new vampires want The Hybrid, so let's tell them that they can't have her."**_

_**"Who's The Hybrid?"**_

Abby asks tilting her head to the side in confusion. The Council looks at her as if surprised that she would ask this or that she was even there at all.

_**"The Hybrid is half-vampire and half-wolf but has the power to heal any of the different types of supernatural."**_

_**"I still don't get it."**_

Abby says sighing, her breath making mist from the cold.

_**"YOU are The Hybrid."**_

Abby's eyes widen in surprise but she shakes her head and runs off into the cold, snowy day with the Council's last thoughts roaming in her head:

_**"YOU are The Hybrid." **_

And then, she comes across the Cullens.

**Review! Answer these questions: What do you think the Cullens reactions are when they see Abby? Will Leah and her ever hook up after she ran off after she was called to the meeting?**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Why Didn't You tell Me?

**A/N: This chapter will be in Abby's p.o.v**

* * *

Why didn't they tell me?

I ask myself as I ran through the forest. I could hear my father trying to can my name but I ignored him. That is until I smelt vampires. I skid to a stop and hid in some bushes. 6 vampires sat around a fire pit and talked but are they the Cullens? I itch forward a bit but I step on a stick and that makes them look in my direction.

"Uh...is that a wolf?" "No, it's a huge puppy." I growl as the blonde girl walks to me. She backs away a little. "We're back!" A girl's voice was heard and the 6 people from earlier walk through the bushes to my left. I whip around when I heard another growl coming from behind me. A huge wolf, like the one from the other night but was black, was in front of me. Obviously he was an alpha since he was trying to make me bow down.

He growls even more and goes to snap at me but is blocked by the same greyish-white wolf. My eyes widen as they fight. "Stop!" A man yells which makes me jump. The black wolf snorts and walks away, the wolf looks at me and connects our minds.

_**"Who're you?"**_

_**"My name is Abby."**_

_**"Wait, Abby?"**_

_**"You know me?"**_

_**"Yeah, it's me, Leah."**_

_**"But-Then-I'm confused."**_

She begins walking away and I follow to a clearing where she phases and I do as well. Unlike me, Leah was completely naked so I blush and turn around. "I don't have any clothes so you'll have to bare with it." "Is that you're way of flirting with people?" "Only the ones I want to flirt with." I raise my eyebrows "I'm joking but really I have no clothes with me right now." Leah says as I shrug my sweater off and hand it to Leah.

"Thanks" "Sure. Okay, so why'd you drag me away from your friends?" "To Talk" "Talk? About what?" "Dammit" Leah turns around, silently cursing at herself. "What's wrong?" "I thought I would be able to bring myself to say it." "You mean the imprint?" "How'd-?" "I felt it, sort of-ish, I kind of guessed that since I couldn't stop thinking about your wolf form, since that's what I saw you at first as, and after I saw you at school, you wouldn't stop looking at me." I explain meanwhile sitting against a nearby tree as does Leah.

"I guess I blew my cover." She says chuckling.

"Do...Do you know about this whole Hybrid thing?" "Apparently, The Hybrid is a being that is between wolves and vampires but is on neither side except their own. The Hybrid has special abilities that can heal any type of wound on any type of supernatural." "Is it possible for The Hybrid to be born as an alpha wolf?" "I don't know about that one." I look at her as she places a hand on my right one.

Our lips were close and I hadn't a clue why I let her do it but she kissed me.

_**"Abby!"**_

_**"Alex?"**_

_**"Why'd you run off from the meeting?"**_

_**"I-."**_

_**"Nevermind that, Dad and Mom want to talk to you...are you sucking face with a girl again?"**_

_**"Shut Up!"**_

_**"OH! It's that new girl from school that wouldn't stop staring at you. Did she imprint on you?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"How do you think Mom and Dad will react to this if they find out?!"**_

I pull away from Leah for a breath and say "I gotta go." "Why?" "My Dad needs to speak with me." I say turning into the small black wolf covered in white snow and run to my house. I slow my pace, making my approach take longer than it normally would have and once at my front porch, I phase back and flinch when I hear Dad yell "She ran out of the meeting!" "That's not my fault!" I sigh as glass broke. Alex sat on the bench near the door.

"They're pretty angry."

"Yeah, when aren't they."

I say walking inside. "Abby! Why'd you run out of the meeting?!" My Dad yells blocking me from going upstairs. I look up at him and his pupils were dilating as if he was ready to phase "Why would you care?" I say quietly and looking down. He froze and calms down "Why didn't you tell me what I truly am?" "How do you tell a little girl that she is half bloodsucker and half what she dreamed to be: a wolf." My mother says hugging me. I knew she felt my temperature rising as my anger fills me but she still didn't let go.

I calm down, push her away, and walk upstairs.

I close my door, lock it, and plop on my bed again.

I fall asleep and didn't know my window was being opened until i felt a cold breeze and there stood:

_Leah_

**Phew! That was different to type.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
